


Prison's A Bitch

by Vball3610



Series: Harley!Alec & Joker!Magnus [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Harley! Alec, M/M, Mafia AU, Mob Boss Magnus, Murder, Prison, Violence, kind of, rape scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vball3610/pseuds/Vball3610
Summary: Alec can't allow Magnus to go to prison. He decides to take the fall and go instead. Magnus will be furious, but Alec knows that he will be forgiven eventually. Until then Alec has to survive prison.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay you guys convinced me to do more Harley!Alec. This is very violent so beware of that. There will be another chapter in this one. This is also really short so sorry for that.

Alec knew what people thought of him. He knew people thought he was crazy, that he had snapped a long time ago. That much was true at least, but Alec had snapped long before he ever met Magnus Bane. That was just the final straw. Magnus had simply allowed Alec to be whatever he chose to be and loved and protected him as much as he could. That’s why Alec was going to prison. 

There was a new politician running around New York claiming to “Crack down on organized crime” he was proving to be difficult to work around. The man particularly wanted the notorious Magnus Bane. Alec knew that Magnus had too many enemies behind bars. If he let him go to prison it would be a race between the inmates and the guards to see who could kill him first. So, Alec purposely went out and caused a ruckus, put a few bullets in some people who deserved it, and then he allowed himself to be caught. He wasn’t as sought after as Magnus but everyone in the city knew that Alec was the closest you could get to Magnus Bane. So, the politician was happy to paint him as the head honcho and put him away. 

Alec knew Magnus was going to be furious. Especially since he couldn’t come to the hearing. It was going to be too public and unprotected, there was no way to prevent all of his enemies from striking. They had been communicating through Raphael who was Magnus’ personal friend and the best lawyer in the organization. Raphael attempted to plead insanity, which he knew hurt Alec’s feelings and apologized for profusely. Alec understood though, most people just couldn’t understand him. It didn’t matter though, there was too much riding on this trial and Alec had made quite a mess before anyone managed to catch him, it’s not his fault that cops were so slow. He was sentenced and in processing faster than any criminal in the state. 

*

As Alec was taken to his cell he was groped by no less than three guards. He was committing their names to memory. He could take care of them himself, but it might make Magnus feel better to have some people to hurt after this was all said and done. 

The first day was hard. While Alec had committed many crimes, he had never done any time. Magnus would never allow anything to get that far. Even so most of the criminal world knew who he was, and those who didn’t learned fast. Everywhere Alec went there were whispers.

“That’s Bane’s toy, you don’t want to mess with him.”

“He’s a Lightwood, killed his own parents, nothing but a nut case now. Bane only keeps him around because he’s so pretty.”

“Must be a damn good fuck, if Ban can put up with that much psycho.”

It hurt Alec, he had never been able to handle it when other people spoke badly of him. He used to take out those feelings on himself, before he met Magnus. Then he started taking it out on the ones who said it. In here though, Alec couldn’t take on the entire prison and he certainly hadn’t made any friends with his reputation. Not even the prison daddies wanted him, wither because of fear of retaliation by Magnus, or because Alec had murdered his cell mate on the first night.

The man had been huge, dwarfing Alec who was far from a small man. He had crowded Alec into a corner as soon as the lights went out. 

“I think you ought to learn what it’s like in prison fish.” The man had leered all the while groping Alec, “I heard you’re a crazy little whore.” He smacked Alec in the face hard, and he fell to the ground.

Alec steeled himself. “No need to play rough, I know how to please.” Alec murmured sweetly. The man shoved his cock in Alec’s face. 

“That’s a good boy,” The man purred, “just take care of me and I’ll take care of you.”

Alec took the man’s cock into his mouth, he sucked long enough for the man to relax his guard, and then he bit down, hard. The man screamed bloody murder, as Alec spit the head of the man’s dick out of his mouth, he had bitten it clean off. 

“I only touch one man,” Alec said shortly, “and it’s definitely not some overweight prison rapist.” At that Alec snapped the man’s neck. 

When the guards finally got the lights on, they found Alec sitting on his bed, the entire room drenched in blood. Alec just grinned at the guards and said, “He snored, I found it highly irritating.”

*

Due to the first night Alec was no longer allowed to have a cell mate. No one spoke to him, looked at him, touched him. Alec knew it was better this way, Magnus wouldn’t be pleased if too many men touched him, that is if he still cared. 

Alec was spiraling, it had been two months, he had no contact with anyone and he was starting to think no one would come for him. Magnus had always said he would but maybe he was tired of Alec being crazy. Maybe he didn’t actually love him at all. The longer Alec thought about it the more he determined it to be true. Magnus was way too good for him, Alec caused too much trouble, and needed too much attention. He became somewhat catatonic, refusing to leave his cell for any reason. The first guard that had attempted to force Alec to move was still in the hospital. After that the guards just left him alone. 

Alec hadn’t eaten in a week, that’s why when the prison erupted into chaos Alec didn’t even move. He heard loud banging noises and explosions, lots of shouting too, but Alec couldn’t find it in himself to move. He heard the bars of his cell slide open, most would have taken this as an opportunity to escape, Alec didn’t even roll over. 

Suddenly a warm hand was rolling Alec over. The hand ran over Alec’s cheek and turned his head. Warm eyes came into view, they looked so furious, but Alec didn’t care, he would know those eyes anywhere.

“Oh, sweet boy, what have you done to yourself.” Magnus whispered. Tears quickly started forming in Alec’s eyes. He started to speak, but Magnus cut him off before anything came out.

“We’ll talk about this at home darling, your siblings are holding off the crowds at the moment, we need to hurry.” Magnus said. Alec nodded and attempted to get up, but he was so week he fell back to the bed. Magnus ran his hand through Alec’s hair one more time, looking at him sadly. Magnus scooped him up and walked out of the cell. 

“Is he okay?” He heard Jace shout from one side of the room. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Isabelle said appearing behind them.

“I don’t know but we can deal with everything at home. Let’s go!” Magnus said quickly.

Alec’s vision began to blur, he couldn’t stop the sobs from coming. Wrapped up in Magnus’ arms with his siblings close by, Alec finally felt whole again. Now all he had to worry about was how angry Magnus was going to be once they got home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec recover a bit, and Alec gets revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all this chapter is VIOLENT and GORY so be prepared. Also, I’m super proud of this chapter even though the ending is kinda dumb so sorry about that in advance.

To say Magnus was angry was the understatement of the century. He has not seen Alexander for nearly three months counting all of the hullabaloo that was his trial. Then when he does finally manage to gather the right team to ensure his escape, he found his angel alone and weak and sad. If it weren’t for all of those things, then he might have stayed and killed everyone inside that prison. It would have been a good message for anyone in the future who tried to touch what was rightfully his. Luckily for all those stupid souls, Alexander’s health came first.

“Darling,” Magnus said while stroking Alec’s hair, “we need to get up you have to eat.” Alec had sobbed himself to sleep. He allowed his siblings to be near, but he would only allow Magnus to touch him. The doctor had some unfortunate claw marks down the side of her cheek as a result of her trying to remove him from Magnus’ arms. After that fiasco Magnus kicked everyone out of his home and took Alec straight to bed. That was hours ago, Magnus was now willing to go to extremes to get his angel some food and possibly medical attention. Magnus was still furious, but as he said before, health came first.

“I don’t want to eat.” Alec said softly, his voice still hoarse from lack of use.

Magnus frowned, “Well I do, I’ll make some soup you can just drink it.” Magnus started to detangle himself from Alec’s octopus like grasp. He was just standing up when he realized that Alec had quietly started to cry again. Magnus’ stomach dropped at the sight. He knelt down next to the bed and gently caressed Alec’s face, “Oh no, sweet boy, what’s wrong please tell me baby.” 

Alec firmly shook his head and latched onto Magnus’ hand again. Unwilling to let his darling boy be so sad and alone Magnus climbed back into the bed resolving that tomorrow, he would push for more details.

*

It has been a week since they brought Alec home from the prison, and things were not getting better. Alec was still barely eating, and he refused to be in any room alone. When Magnus had to go to a meeting, which he could not reschedule lest Alec be taken back to prison, Alec had thrown a tantrum. He screamed until his throat was raw and smacked and hit at Magnus until he had been forced to hold him down. Magnus had only managed to leave the house at all after calling both Jace and Izzy to come stay with him. 

Magnus had hoped that his beloved siblings might be able to bring him back to his old self. They had worse luck then he did, the second Magnus left to the second he got back Alec had sat on the couch silently crying. Magnus had done everything he could think of to try and coax his love into telling him why he was so unable to bounce back from this. 

By the end of the week Magnus was done. If Alec needed to be pushed, then he would be. Magnus had no qualms about inciting a fight to get to the bottom of things. He had done so before and likely will again. Sometimes when Alec gets so caught up in his mind the only thing that can bring him out of it is rage. 

“Alec,” Magnus started in a calm tone, “I’ve let this go on long enough, you need to tell me what happened in that prison now. Or I will make you tell me.” 

Alec looked up in anger, “I don’t want to.”

Magnus threw his hands up, “Why? What on earth do you think you could tell me that would make me leave you? Stop loving you? There is nothing Alexander, you are mine and you always will be.” He finally stopped staring at Alec, practically daring him to say it wasn’t true.

Alec stared at the ground and mumbled something. Magnus knew he couldn’t back down, 

“Don’t talk to your feet Alexander it’s unbecoming.” Magnus knew the little barb would be just enough to push Alec over the edge, and it absolutely did.

Alec finally looked Magnus in the eye. He was in a rage, and it was beautiful. If Magnus wasn’t so concerned for Alec’s well-being, he would be very distracted by how sexy he was when he was shouting. 

“Oh, fuck you Magnus! You want to know what happened to me? I spent months being touched when I didn’t want to be. Being whispered about and called fucking CRAZY to my face.” Magnus winced at that, he knew his boy was very sensitive to that particular word. “and some fucking creeper cell mate shoved his dick in my mouth, and the whole time,” Alec’s voice broke here, “the whole time I didn’t even know if you were going to come for me.” Alec opened his mouth to continue, but Magnus couldn’t allow this to go on any longer. He shoved Alec up against the wall, kissing him breathless. 

He came up for air, “The man that hurt you, he’s already dead I presume?” Magnus asked while peppering kisses down Alec’s neck. Alec let out a giggle at that, “Dead and dickless.” 

Magnus pulled back for a moment to be serious, “Alexander, I will always, always come for you. I’m sorry that you spent even a single second believing that I wouldn’t, but I will prove it to you. I’ll spend my days proving to you that you are mine and getting revenge on every single person who upset my angel.” After that Alec and Magnus dissolved into some rather intense activities. 

*

John Cable was minding his own business. Ever since Bane broke in and got his boy toy back the guards had cracked down and made everyone’s lives more difficult. Suddenly he was pulled from his bed and knocked out quickly. 

Later when Cable woke up from his unwelcome nap, he found himself in a large mostly empty warehouse. He says mostly empty because he and a few other inmates, even a couple guards, were all strapped down to fold out chairs in the middle of the room. “Yo Cable, what the fuck happened man where are we?” A man shouted from down the line. “I don’t know man, but we oughta shut up and figure it out.” 

Suddenly the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching from behind. A tall Asian man wearing a very expensive looking Burgundy suit stalked into the room. “What an excellent idea.” the man purred. “In case some of you have yet to figure it out, my name is Magnus Bane,” He announced while pacing back and forth in front of the row of tied up men. “No need to fret though, none of you are here to deal with me,” He paused for a moment, “at least not yet.” He twirled around again pulling out a phone to check them time, “All of you are hear by request as a present for my angel, after all he’s had such a stressful time lately, I’ve decided he earned a little play time.” The man smirked in a way that could only be described as sinister. 

Just then, another man strolled into the room, he was ungodly gorgeous. The man was wearing unspeakably short shorts that made Cable wish he had use of his hands if only to hide the bulge he was sporting. The man was also wearing fishnets that made his incredibly long legs look like they went on for miles. The shirt was no better, a tiny little thing, leaving nothing to the imagination. By the time Cable managed to draw his eyes off of the man’s body and look at his face it was far too late. He should have been trying to run, because the man was Alec Lightwood, the psycho that bit his cellmates dick clean off.

Alec was still making his way across the large warehouse when he shouted, “What’s all this for baby, I didn’t know we had anything planned tonight.” 

Bane only grinned, “It’s a present angel, for you, I rounded up all the names you mentioned, I even had Izzy drop off your toys.” Suddenly Alec was running, he jumped, giggling, into Bane’s arms wrapping his legs around the man’s waist. They made out for so long Cable was starting to think they forgot they had an audience.

Eventually Bane pulled back, “Now now, you can show me your gratitude later.” he said while blatantly squeezing Alec’s ass.

“You are absolutely right,” Alec said, “I wouldn’t want this lovely present to go to waste.” Alec started strolling around the men dragging a finger along the everyone’s shoulders. When he got to the first guard, the man jerked violently and shouted, “don’t touch me you fucking psycho!” Cable winced that was definitely a mistake. Before the man even had time to realize his mistake he had a gun between his eyes. 

Bane looked furious, he was like a stone, “I don’t appreciate it when people say rude and untrue things about my husband.” Alec walked around the chair and pushed Magnus’ gun away from the guard’s face.

“Honey bunches, I can stand up for myself.” Alec said sweetly. Then he turned around and looked at the man in question. He started speaking all the while climbing into the man’s lap. “If you can’t play nice,” he murmured, while sliding his hands up to grab the guards face, “then you don’t get to play at all.” He snapped the man’s neck so fast, Cable didn’t realize what had happened until the man’s body slumped forward. 

The room was silent, as all the men seemed to realize what was in store for them. Suddenly Alec jumped up grinning, “I feel better already baby.” Alec shouted. Bane just looked on fondly, as if snapping someone’s neck was an adorable sight. Alec seemed to waste no time after that moving back to the first man in the line.

“Look man, I- I’m sorry, for whatever upset you, I won’t do nothing like that again,” The man managed to stutter.

“Oh, I’ll make sure of that sugar.” Alec purred. “Don’t you remember what you said to me, sweetie?” The man shook his head in fear. “I believe it was something like, I’ll fuck you so hard you see stars, sound familiar.” The man was shaking uncontrollably now, he opened his mouth likely to plead his case, only for Alec to put a finger to his lips and shush him as he walked by. “Well,” Alec leaned forwards to whisper in the man’s ear from behind, “I’m gonna make you see stars.” 

The man screamed as Alec bashed him in the side of the head with a baseball bat, with what looked like enough force to kill someone. Not that Alec stopped at one swing, he bashed the man’s skull until it was bloody, and the man had either passed out or died. Cable was pretty sure it was the latter, not sure how someone could live through that. The next man Alec stopped in front of was an inmate, a particularly stupid one if you asked Cable. 

Alec looked at the man and said, “You were very very rude, do you know that? It’s not nice to call people names, especially not crazy.” Alec said with his lip curled in disgust, even just saying the word seemed to upset the boy.

“C’mon hot stuff, you don’t wanna hurt me, I could be real sweet to ya, just let me prove it.” The inmate said. 

Cable rolled his eyes at that one, stupid indeed. Alec stopped for a moment considering the mans offer. Alec held up a finger, “A moment please boys.” 

He sauntered off in the direction of Magnus, a short conversation occurred, Alec left a peck on his husbands cheek and turned back. He ran up looking positively giddy, “I had to ask permission, but daddy says I can play with my toys however I want.” 

With that he was kissing the inmate with fervor. Cable was shocked that Bane would allow such a thing, but when he risked a look at the man he was only watching with that terrifying smirk on his face. The kiss continued on for another minute when suddenly there was a gurgling sound. Blood spluttered out of the man’s mouth, getting all over Alec’s face. Cable didn’t understand what happened until Alec grinned and spit the man’s tongue onto the floor. The man was screaming now making awful sounds. Alec turned to Bane and then made a shooting gesture at the screaming inmate. Bane didn’t hesitate, and Alec didn’t even flinch as a bullet whipped past him and hit directly between the man’s eyes.

Cable was officially horrified, he was the only one left. He couldn’t for the life of him remember what he did to Bane’s boy. He was pretty sure they had never even spoken to him. As Alec walked in his direction, blood on his face and a manic gleam in his eye, Cable started praying to a god he’d stopped believing in a long time ago. 

“Oh,” Alec said quickly, looking at Cable, “you grabbed the wrong one out of that cell Mags, this one didn’t do anything to me.” Alec smiled at him, sweet as sunshine, “Guess it’s your lucky day!” He turned around, picked up his bat and started walking towards the door. 

“I’m going to tell Jace to bring the car around,” he looked back at Bane and winked, “I’ll gladly start thanking you on the way home.” 

Cable let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding. He couldn’t believe he was going to make it out of this one. Bane started walking in his direction, Cable tensed up again as Bane lifted the gun to his head. 

“Not to be a rude host darling, but I don’t really care to walk you home tonight.” Magnus said. The last thought cable had before the bullet blazed through his skull was, at least I got to see Alec Lightwoods ass in those shorts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what ya think, I'm really into crazy!Alec, just don't tell him I said that!

**Author's Note:**

> More is coming! Let me know what you guys think of this. How do you think Magnus is going to react when they are finally safe?


End file.
